Moxette Smurfette (Expanded AU)
You may be looking for the original character created for The Light and Dark Series. Please note that '''only this version' of this character is available for use by any user. The correct link to this page must be used to avoid confusion with the LD Stories version.'' Moxette Smurfette is a character within the Expanded Animated Universe, originally created by Numbuh 404. Background Information Pending... Role in the Village She is named based on her talent: mockery, although some prefer to call her a "mimicker." She is capable of taking on the persona of any other Smurf in the village, often elaborating upon them, and she uses different facial expressions, postures, or props to sell her acts. Season 10 Episodes Moxette is a secondary character in Season 10, often appearing alongside others like Brainy, Smurfette, or Joey McCormick. *'A House for Joey' (Ep. 21) -- She and Joey embark on an expedition to find rocks from the Lock Cave, but the real task is to keep him out of the village while the other Smurfs build a house they plan to surprised him with. *'The Return of the Purple Smurfs' (Ep. 22) -- The old comic-book crisis is upon the village once more! At one point, Moxette buys Joey some time to escape and activate the Tuberose's pollen by distracting the Purple Smurfs. Unfortunately, she is bitten and transformed, but is later returned to normal when Joey saves the day. At the end, she also learns that he is a human and that it is information best kept secret. *'The Crooner Nymph' (Ep. 23) -- Harmony, Smurfette, Joey, and Moxette meet Siren and introduce her to the village after she helps them drive away Gargamel. *'The Giant Girl' (Ep. 27) -- She goes out with Papa and company to gather mushrooms when they come across a giantess named Gina. *'Visiting Atlantica' (Ep. 28) -- She tags along with Joey, Fooly, Acorn, Smurfette, and the Piximp to a party under the sea, which Handy was invited to by his sweetheart, Marina. *'Stingle and his Smurfy Friendship' (Ep. 29) -- She and Stingle get better acquainted and begin a friendship sure to last a long time. *'Laconia and Woody's Cousins' (Ep. 30) -- She is a background character in the group of Smurfs who meet up with Laconia and Woody, along with their cousins, one day in the forest. *'Stingle Meets Acorn' (Ep. 31) -- She briefly appears at the end of the episode. *'The Smurfs' Big Expedition' (Ep. 32) -- She is chosen by Papa Smurf to join the "Adventure Team" and reveals her leadership qualities. *'Syx's Heart' (Ep. 33) -- Part two of the Expedition. *'The Mystery of Mistbound Lake' (Ep. 34) -- The third (and final) part of the Expedition. *'Joey's Song' (Ep. 38) -- When Joey is lacking confidence about performing in the Singing Contest, Moxette offers him moral support, which later proves outstanding when he wins. *'Fooly's Sweetheart' (Ep. 40) -- After learning that Fooly has developed an overbearing crush on Hethera, she works with the goblins to create a fake Hethera, thus fooling Fooly into leaving them alone. Season 11 Episodes Moxette continues to be a secondary character with main speaking roles in several episodes. *''Smurf Heroes: The Legendary Moon Medal'' (Ep. 29) -- Pending... *'The Blue Moon: Piximp's Choice' (Ep. 39) -- Pending... Appearance Moxette wears the usual Smurf cap, high heels like Smurfette, and a white dress with a yellow clasp over one shoulder while the other shoulder is strapless. She has side-swept bangs, always going inwards, and the back is pulled into a ponytail: it is soft lavender purple, medium length. Also like Smurfette, she has lovely eyelashes. Voice Actor(s) Her original creator, Numbuh 404, is the intended voice actor. Trivia Pending... Category:Characters Category:Original character creations Category:Expanded Animated Universe characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Females Category:Smurfettes Category:Smurf Village residents Category:Magically created characters Category:Open to Community Category:Mischievous Characters